1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of materials conveying technology. It relates, in particular, to a deflection apparatus for a conveying system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conveying devices typically comprise conveying elements, belts, chains, cables, bands, wheels, etc., which are generally conveyed along three-dimensionally running tracks. The conveying elements are here pushed and/or pulled by a drive mechanism. In the rounding of curves, friction forces are generated, which act counter to the drive mechanism. In order to reduce these friction forces, it is known, for instance from WO 99/35063, to arrange fixedly mounted rollers in a deflection region. The mounting of the rollers, however, creates friction and noise.
Another deflection apparatus is known, for instance, from DE 101 35 659 A1. In this, in a conveying apparatus, an endless supporting chain is provided, which supports a side-arc chain of the conveying apparatus in a curve. For this purpose, protruding carrying elements are fitted to the supporting chain, which press against the side-arc chain and in this way support the same. The structure of the apparatus as a whole is complex.
In WO 2007/045 105, cylindrical deflection rollers for a cable conveying system having two parallel cables are disclosed. At each deflection of the cable pair—regardless of whether the deflection angle is, for example, 10° or 180°—a deflection cylinder having a correspondingly large diameter, and thus also having a corresponding inertia of mass, is necessary.
FR 2.196.281 shows a deflection apparatus in a conveying system, in which a roller chain circulates around a quadrant-shaped track, pinions and a tensioning apparatus. In another embodiment, rollers circulate in grooves. The rollers are distanced from one another by intermediate elements having low friction coefficient. The deflection apparatus is a fixed component part of a curve element of a conveyor track, which bears a conveying chain (1, 2). The deflection apparatus forms no independent structural unit: when the conveyor track is dismantled, the deflection apparatus, too, separates along the 45° line into two halves (and vice versa).
DE 37 26 059 shows a similar conveyor curve for high loads (chain scraper conveyor) having a circulating roller chain. This circulates around a curved region, supporting rollers and a tensioning rail (FIG. 1). A constriction of the rollers runs along a corresponding protrusion of the guide. Here too, the conveyor curve is an integral component part of the conveyor track.